Seeing you cry
by Tobias Bluesummers
Summary: Shikamaru is off finding a special spot for him to relax and watch clouds when he happens upon something he just can't ignore. ShikaIno Please Read and Review.


"Yeah, this spot will do

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any ownership of Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is completely fictional and is just one of my views of the Naruto universe.

**Author Note:** This story takes place within the first year of the characters' time in the ninja academy.

"Yeah, this spot will do."

Shikamaru sighed as he sprawled out on the grassy hill. The wind rushed past him, making the tall grass and flowers almost dance around him. The hill was perfect for him. It overlooked the village, but close enough that no one would look twice at a new academy student heading that way.

The best reason for picking this hill was the view of the sky. Shikamaru could lay back and just watch the clouds roll by. This place was peaceful. This was just what he wanted. He knew he'd be using this hill for years to come.

A smile played at Shikamaru's lips as he stretched himself out again, enjoying the relaxing view of the sky. He could hear some of the commotion from the town, but it was so dulled by the short distance that the village seemed so much farther than it really was. Slowly Shikamaru closed his eyes and just laid there as the shadows of the clouds moved across him. The sounds of the village slowly faded from his hearing as the sounds coming from around the hill and the nearby forest edge became clearer.

"Huh?"

Shikamaru opened one eyes and glanced around, nothing. The noises of the village came back, but he could have sworn he heard something else. Shrugging and closing his eye again, he went back to lounging. The village faded from his senses again.

"Okay. I know I heard something that time."

With cautious movements, the dark haired boy pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. Still there was nothing to see, so he listened intently. At first all he heard was the sounds of the village again, but he focused past those sounds to something else, something softer, away from the village. What was that?

Slowly he rose to his feet, and began to make his way toward the sound. His pace was unhurried and his hands moved to the pockets of his pants as he scanned the edge of the forest he was approaching. He had to stop a couple of times to decide what way to wander, but soon he spotted something. There by a tree, a glimpse of something pink. Shikamaru continued his approach and moved around the tree to see a familiar face. Well it would have been familiar face if it wasn't buried in her knees.

Ino sat there, her arms wrapped around legs held close to her chest, near the base of the tree crying. Her entire body shook with her sobs as she kept her face buried against her legs. She didn't even look up as Shikamaru walked up.

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru could hear the tinge of concern in his voice, but he ignored it as he crouched down near one of his few friends. Even if she was a woman, no girl, and the only reason he knew her was because her dad was his father's squad mate. She still was a friend.

Slowly Ino's head tilted up to look at him. Her blue eyes, usually so bright with happiness, were dull and rimmed red. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to stop the sobs, but as soon as she looked up at Shikamaru she started crying harder and buried her face back into her legs.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru groaned as he shook his head slowly. He stood up watching Ino sitting there crying. He could feel something inside him wanting to do something, but he just didn't know what. His thoughts raced, finally pushing one to the front.

_She doesn't want me to see her like this. Me seeing her crying like this has got to be embarrassing._

He only blinked as he started to turn away. But a soft voice made him stop.

"My mother's ribbon..."

Ino's voice was forced through her tears and it took Shikamaru a moment to figure what she had said, something about a ribbon. Glancing around Shikamaru didn't see a ribbon anywhere near Ino. He sighed deeply and looked up to the clouds for some help. As he watched a few clouds fly by something else caught his eye.

There high up the tree that Ino sat under, caught in the branches was a ribbon. Shikamaru recognized the ribbon from one of the long stories that Ino had told him and Choji. It was her mother's ribbon, no wonder she was crying like this. He glanced back down at Ino's sobbing form, then back up at the ribbon, then one last look down at her. Something told him that he just couldn't leave her like this.

"What a drag."

Shikamaru mumbled as he stepped around Ino and over to the tree. With one more deep sigh he slowly began to climb. The climb wouldn't have been hard, except for the fact that most of the lower branches had been cleared away. Shikamaru continued to push himself further up even after his grip failed and he lost precious progress.

Finally, he looked over and saw the ribbon. It was caught between a couple of small branches. Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he reached out. The ribbon seemed to jerk away from his grip as he tried to grab it. He set himself, his foot finding the remains of an old branch as he stretched himself out. His fingers wrapped around the end and he smiled. Slowly and carefully, Shikamaru untangled the ribbon from the branch. Finally with one final move the ribbon came free. Unfortunately, so did his foot.

There was nothing he could do. His foot came free of the cut branch and the rest of his body followed. As he tumbled down trough the air, he could hear someone shout for him, but his mind was elsewhere.

_This is going to hurt, even IF I do this right. Gotta time it just right. What a drag!_

He watched the ground coming up fast, trying to right his body as he fell. With a grunt, his feet hit first. His body pitched to the side as he rolled. Shikamaru felt his shoulder and head hit the ground with some force. After several rolls, finally he stopped his back flat on the ground.

"Shi…Shikamaru? Are you alright?"

Shikmaru opened his eyes to see Ino crouched over him. Her eyes were still wet and red from the tear, but they weren't as dull as they had been. There was something else in them now, concern maybe. He groaned lowly as he moved to sit up.

"I was right. That was troublesome, and that did hurt."

"You didn't have to do that. Why would you do something that stupid? You could have been really hurt."

Ino's voice cut was on the verge of breaking even though she was screaming at him. Shikamaru could even see new tears starting to run down the corners of her eyes, and he wondered to himself why he did do it. He could have just headed back to town to get someone to help, but instead he risked himself. It was very unlike him.

But even as he wondered, he realized he knew the reason that he did it. As soon as the reason came to his mind, it was already exiting his lips.

"Because, I didn't want to see you cry."

Shikamaru's reply was given in a flat, matter-of-fact tone as he handed over the ribbon.


End file.
